


Deepthroating

by Azzazel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comforting, FrUK, M/M, Sad, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzazel/pseuds/Azzazel
Summary: Arthur follows Francis home after one of their usual bickering when he said something under the belt.





	Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the 31 smut challenge. I will try to finish all of them in the summer brake.

Francis, the charmingly narcissistic Frenchmen was crying on his way home. And Arthur knew that this time he went way too far. The two nations have always been mean to each other, they always teased each other about their cuisine, hair and that thing England calls an eyebrow. 

But today Arthur called Francis a rapist and the Frenchmen instead of making his signature laugh heared and saying something about the English men’s cooking, the mop that he calls hair or his eyebrow thingy, Francis simply turned on his heels and walked away, and in the last moment Arthur saw his eyes watering. He let him go. He didn’t knew what to do, but when a quick but heavy summer storm came and Francis just walked on unlike anybody else who waited under a building, Arthur knew he has to do something, he did not yet know what but he had to.

In about five minutes the storm stopped. The green eyed men started walking toward that irritating but in the moment very heartbroken frog. He bought a bouquet of roses along his way for Francis even though he still didn’t know what he was going to say.

Arthur knocked on the door, the already wine-drunk Frenchmen caused no little surprise to the other men, he didn’t want to hurt him this much, he just planned this as another childish tease, but it looks like for Francis it was much more.

“I’m sorry Francis, I... I didn’t meant it... I ... I.... just.. just wanted to... to tease you.” He stuttered something like an apology and handed Francis the bouquet while blushing and avoiding eye-contact with the Frenchmen.

The blue eyes watered but this time because of happiness instead of pain. He always gives roses to everybody, but no person or country in this past century has bothered with giving him flowers, he was touched. 

He tried to take the roses but the almost three bottles of wine stopped him and would have sent him to the floor if Arthur would have not caught him in time. Francis turned in Arthur’s embrace and hid his face in the crook of the Englishman’s neck. With this Arthur’s crotch met Francis’ full hard-on, which Arthur couldn’t quite place, the Frenchmen could be alone for like fifteen minutes top. Arthur heard the other men whimpering at the touch, he really was desperate. The emerald eyed man decided on a risqué move he wanted to do for long.

Arthur put his finger under his chin, guided the Frenchmen’s sapphires to his own emeralds and leaned in, but before the lips could meet he stop as a true gentlemen. 

“Is this okay?”  
“Oui, please... s’il vous pleit”  
Francis’ voice was begging for Arthur’s touches. And he provided what he needed and kisses him.

The kiss was tender at first, not too wet not too much. They parted for air and after a breath they both leaned in heavier and with more passion, teeth clinking and tounges fighting for dominance. Arthur won. In a normal situation he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t even fight for it but the Frenchmen was no way in a state where he could lead the other men even if its a simple make out session.

The second kiss was more passionate and soon hands were involved. Francis tugged at Arthur’s shirt signaling ‘I want this off you’. 

“You sure” The English asked with concern in his voice and look. Francis letting him kiss is a thing, the Frenchmen would probably let it happen even if they would be sober, but this. The Frenchmen may be a perv but only take those to bed he really loves.

“S’il vous pleit... Arthur... mon’ami s’il vous pleit” Francis begged and hid his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck again. Arthur stepped back a little still holding the whimpering Frenchmen, and started to unbutton his shirt.

Francis’ hands started to wander all around Arthur’s already exposed chest. He started kissing Arthur’s neck. His hands wandered further down, but when he reached the hem of the other men’s pants Arthur took a hold on Francis’ hands.

“But why, mon’ ami” Francis’ voice shook from the need.

“You are drunk”

Francis whimpered again. “S’il vous pleit,S’il vous pleit, S’il vous pleit,” The begging was hot, screw it Francis was hot, but Arthur forced himself not to take the other man then and there.  
“Trust me darling I will take care of you, don’t worry”

Francis kind of calmed down, still shaking and clinging onto Arthur from the need.

Arthur backed until they reached the sofa, he sat the Frenchmen down and started to undress him.

Starting with unbuttoning his shirt amongst kisses, tender kisses on the lips; passionate, hot kisses on the neck; reassuring, calming kisses on the cheek. Francis’ delightful moans made Arthur prouder, and more eager to continue.

After the Frenchmen’s shirt joined the other one on the floor, Arthur reached for the buckle of the other men’s belt. The trousers were soon at Francis ankles with Arthur’s attention long on other things. Or rather one thing. The bulge in Frances pants. And it was not small.

Arthur’s breath shook and he gave a shaky kiss to Francis’ clothed erect. The Frenchmen let out a long, breathless, shaky moan.

Arthur started pulling down Francis’ boxers, looking up at him for one last time seeing if the Frenchmen wanted to stop. Even a glance were enough to know he didn’t. But Arthur being the gentlemen he was still asked  
“Is this okay”  
“Oui, please don’t stop cheri “  
Arthur blushed at the pet name but quickly started tugging on the other mans boxer, not wanting to show Francis how much this actually means to him, not yet.

Hearing the Frenchmen’s relieved moan after his cock was let free and it stood proudly in front of Arthur, he realized how tight his pants actually are, he hated himself for being this turned on for giving a blowjob, that is his plan, especially that the one he is giving the blowjob is the frog, even though that’s the reason he is so turned on.

He let out a moan.  
“Impressed cheri?”  
The Frenchmen asked getting back to being himself.

“Just shut up” the English man stuttered back with a wild blush.

And with that he licked the back of Francis’ member. Precum beading on the end of both of their manhood’s. Francis’ licked away by Arthur, Arthur’s wetting his underwear. And he hated himself for the warm pool in his abdomen that told him he is on the edge from the foreplay of a blowjob. He thought himself pathetic, but continued nevertheless.

He kissed the top of the other nations manhood and then slowly took him in his mouth. Francis’ moans weren’t quite till now but at this moment Arthur really started to feel bad for the neighbors.

Arthur started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around Francis’ cock with every up and going further down and swallowing him deeper with every down.

Eventually he could relax his throat enough to take the Frenchmen entirely into his mouth. And with that the Frenchmen’s hands flew into Arthur’s hair tugging on it desperately, moaning “Arthur, mon dieu, I am going to come.” 

Arthur liked Francis tugging his hair. Like, really liked it. He liked it more than he should, and he let out a satisfied moan while Francis’ entirety was still in his throat while he sucked him. The vibrations from the moan was enough for the desperate Frenchmen to come into Arthur’s throat chanting his name like it’s the cure for everything wrong, even his broken heart as his vision turned into sharp white, Arthur still sucking his dick to get him through his orgasm.

Arthur would rather die than tell anyone that the sight of the frog breaking apart and climaxing because of him, and his name falling out of his mouth like a prayer was hot enough for Arthur to release his seeds into his boxers.

Arthur with his face bright red from coming into his pants like a horny teenager, stood up and started to put on his shirt. “I should be going” he said.

“Shouldn’t I repay the favor and help you?” Francis asked, his eyes still closed only halfway back from cloud nine. Arthur turned even redder. “What made you think I’m turned on, I’ve only did it because I pitied you” Arthur answered defensively “You sounded pretty desperate while I was tugging your hair.” The Frenchmen stated the obvious. “Well which one of us is desperate?” Francis finally opened his eyes to saw Arthur in a half buttoned shirt trying to hide the spot in the front of his pants.

“Ohnononononon” Francis let his signature laugh heard with a huge and loving smile on his face. “I didn’t know you like to give blow jobs this much” Francis sad. 

“Stop” Arthur hid his face and turned away. “I should be... be going now” he maneged to say.

“Don’t be ridiculous cheri. You can’t leave in those pants. Come back here.” The Frenchmen opened his arms invitingly. And to be fair Arthur really didn’t want to go home right know. He was tired, the front of his pants was soaked, it was late, and it was raining again; but most importantly the other version was spending the night in the arms of the frog whom he actually loved even though the fights.

He walked back to the couch and lied half next to Francis half on top of him. They were both half asleep when the Frenchmen shivered. Arthur could understand he wasn’t to hot either and Francis were naked. He sat up, earning a displeased groan from the other men. Took off his shirt again and laid it on them as he laid back on Francis again.

“Thank you” he said  
“It’s nothing”  
“I mean, for everything. The company, the rose, the blowjob, the cuddling. Merci”  
“You can always count on me don’t ever forget that”

Because after all those fights Arthur really does love Francis and never wanted to hurt him.

“I know cheri. And I am so thankful for it, I love you”

Silence.

Francis was scared, what if he didn’t feel the same way, what if he is going to go home now, what if he will hate him.

Silence

“I love you too, frog”


End file.
